Friends
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! 1st in AnkoKakashi Friends series. Anko is exhausted after coming back from a mission. An innocent drink or four with Kakashi leads to an interesting test between friends. M for future adult situations. PS, I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Here's a saucy little number told from Anko's point of view. A little cat and mouse game if you will. It's a short little 4 chapter one I'm posting for your amusement. I'm editing another big epic one now that I will post soon. But for now, here's something to keep you busy in the meantime. Only a mild warning for some language, but nothing major - yet. Enjoy!

-----

I was so tired. My mission was successful, but damn I needed a stiff drink and a few days of sleep. I hadn't planned on encountering so many enemies on the way back to Konoha, but I made it, and they didn't. Oh well, the night was still young. I was exhausted, but I figured a warm bottle of sake would seriously hit the spot. From the looks of it, I wasn't going to be alone. "Hey, Kakashi, this seat taken?"

"Oh, hey Anko. No. Help yourself."

"Thanks. I'm beat."

"Me too. You back from your mission then?"

"Yeah. Wore me right out. I seriously need a drink. And you."

"The same. The 5th's got me running so much lately, I need a vacation. But I guess that's what they pay us for."

"Yeah."

"What're you drinking?"

"I think some warm sake would put my lights out."

"That's what I'm having. Barkeep – two bottles please. I've already had enough and probably shouldn't have any more. In fact we'd both probably be better off heading to bed."

I looked at him sideways. "Huh?"

"Oh, you know – as in get some rest – go to sleep. Maybe I should just shut up now."

"Don't worry about it, I know what you meant. I'm too tired to fight you off if you tried anything anyway." He turned slowly and looked at me with that one lazy eye. I quickly told him, "That's not an invitation." He smiled nodding his head – he knew.

The sake came and I drank almost the entire bottle without stopping. Not only was I thirsty, I was bone weary. The sake started to warm me up from the inside out. I asked Kakashi, "So what was your mission?"

"More escort work. Some guy from the hidden mist village wanted to head back home safely. That's where Kakashi always comes in. It was a boring trip until I tried to come home, then there seemed to be bad ass ninja everywhere."

"I had the same problem. Going out was no problem, coming back was."

"That's not a good sign – we'll have to let the 5th know."

"Yeah."

We both sat quietly for a while, paying more attention to our drinks than each other. I enjoyed how the sake was making me feel warm, but it didn't make me feel any less tired.

Kakashi broke the silence, "So what're you thinking right now?"

"Right now? I'm thinking how much I'd love a foot massage. And as far as that goes, a back rub. I can't believe how sore I am. I must be getting old."

"I know what you mean. I think you need another sake."

"I do too." Kakashi passed me another bottle. I poured it down my throat and felt it follow the first one through my body. It felt really good and was helping relax my tired muscles. A thought popped into my head so I asked, "Kakashi I've always been meaning to ask you,"

"Yes?"

"You and Gui. What's up with that?"

"It's a rivalry we've had for as long as I can remember. We'll probably always be rivals. We like competing with each other, always trying to get the upper hand. He thinks he's stronger than me. Truth is, I let him win at times." Then he chuckled. "He'd kick my ass right now though." I laughed too and said,

"Kakashi, you're alright."

"Yeah, you too Anko." We toasted and sat there a while more. Then he said, "While we're sitting here getting shit faced, kick your foot up here."

"What? Where? Upside your head?"

"I hope not. Just give me your foot." I looked at him funny and kicked my foot up at him. He caught it deftly in his hand and took off my boot.

"What are you doing?"

"Just shut up. While we're sitting here, I might as well help you out a bit." He pushed his thumbs into the bottom of my foot and I swear my eyes rolled right back into my head.

All I could do was murmur, "Oh dear God Kakashi, that's heaven."

He paused as he said, "Jeez, I can tell by the look on your face. You really did need a foot massage didn't you?"

"Don't stop now, you just started!"

"I know I know. So how many enemies did you see on your way back?"

He continued to knead my foot. I swear I didn't hear a word he said, and I didn't hear myself answer him. All I felt through my whole body were waves of pleasure as he pushed different pressure points in my foot. After he stopped, he released my foot, reached for the other one and continued his acupressure. In the middle of his prodding, I blurted out, "Kakashi are you married?"

"No. You know I'm not. Why?"

"Because if I married you would you do this for me every day?"

He said, "If I married you I'd do a whole lot more than this to you every day." Oh-ho! Cheeky devil. He looked up and smiled naughtily under his mask while he continued his pressing. Finally he let my happily tingling foot down and I slipped my boots back on. The sake had warmed me body and soul and my feet felt wonderful. I said to him,

"Can I return the favor?"

He said, "You're not touching my feet. I'm terribly ticklish, and I haven't bathed. They probably stink."

"Then turn around and take off your vest."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Don't get your hopes up. Just do it."

"Ok." He spun around and took his vest off and draped it over another stool.

"Now put your elbows on the bar and lean forward, let your head dangle down a bit."

"What are you going to," he cut himself off as I reached up and dug my thumbs into his neck and drove them straight up to the base of his skull. "Oh man that's good stuff. You are something special!"

"I know. Now be quiet and try and relax. This will help you sleep tonight." I continued to pinch and apply pressure to the knots in his neck. I moved down to his shoulders and used all my hand strength to squeeze them tightly. I moved to one side and worked his entire shoulder blade, then went to the other. He seemed to melt into what seemed like a puddle of partially melted butter because he ended up slumped forward with his face down on the bar. I stopped and asked, "You ok in there?"

He turned his head to face me not picking it up off the bar. He mumbled, "Yes? I think so. Do you happen to be married Anko?"

"You know the answer to that question Kakashi. No."

"Yeah. But if I married you, would you do this to me every day?"

My turn. "If I married you I'd do this to you as well as things you can't even dream of." He picked his head up off the bar and slowly turned to face me. I took my place back on my stool and ordered yet another bottle of sake. I was getting close to my limit and was truly tired, but not quite ready to call it a night yet.

This was getting very interesting.

-----

**A/N:** Just how interesting will it get?

Next up: Kakashi tries to come up with a plan to keep Anko from falling down. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi again! Back with another chapter. Our little cat and mouse game continues. No warnings yet. Just enjoy.

-----

Kakashi scooted his stool closer to mine and turned to face me. He just kept looking at me until I finally asked him, "What? You're making me blush."

"Sure it's not the sake?"

"I'm sure it's not. It's you and the way you're looking at me right now." So he scooted closer still. "Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just want to get a little closer to you to make sure you don't fall off your barstool. You've had quite a bit of sake you know."

"Well so have you. What if you fall?"

"You'd catch me wouldn't you?"

"I'd think about it."

"You're terrible."

"I know. I guess I'd stop you from toppling over and cracking your skull."

"So if I happened to tip over like this," he started to slip backward off the stool. My ninja body instinctively reacted and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back up to me. I pulled a little too hard, and he slid forward a bit on his stool until we were almost nose to nose.

He said, "Very good, but I couldn't do that for you."

"You couldn't stop me from falling? Didn't you just say you would?"

"No, I mean yes. I would stop you from falling, but I couldn't just reach out and grab your shirt now could I?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" He looked at me like I was from Mars then he took his finger and pointed toward my chest. I didn't get it. Then he reached further forward touched my neck, and then let his finger travel down, down, down toward my breasts. I grabbed his finger.

He said, "You're wearing fishnet. If I grabbed it when you were falling, I'd rip it to shreds, and you'd still fall." I let go of his finger, nodding in agreement. "So try not to tip over ok?"

"Ok."

Then he said, "Maybe I should just hold onto you. You know, to make sure you don't tip over and I don't have to rip your fishnet."

What was he trying to do? Oh right, that's when I got it. Mr. aloof Kakashi was making a move on the very tired Anko. I said, "So what do you propose to hang on to?"

"Well, let's see, I could hold on to the back of your knee," his hand was immediately there, "and pull you forward if you started to fall back."

I said, "That's a possibility."

"Or I could hold onto your arm," his hand was there in a flash, "to pull you back if you started to fall."

"That's true."

He stood up, "Or I could hold you around the waist," his arm went around my back and pulled me up against him, "that way you wouldn't fall at all."

I thought about this for a minute as I leaned back a little and looked at his face. I said, "There is that too. But what if we both fall over?"

He said, "I hadn't thought about that one yet. But I'll think of something." He kept looking at me as he held me against him. Our bodies pressed together from toe to chest.

Finally I said, "Kakashi?"

"Yes." He face was really close to mine.

"Could I sit back down?"

"Oh sure. Go head." I sat down and looked at him. We sat there for a few minutes quietly. I figured what the hell – I had nothing better to do. If he wanted to play, I was game. I was tired but all the sake made me feel a little frisky. So I thought to myself, _here goes nothing._

I blurted at him, "I've got it."

"What?"

"The answer to the 'we both fall over' possibility."

"Yes?"

"If we were both lying down, we couldn't fall down could we?" He turned to me slowly. I smirked at him. He got the picture. He moved fast enough.

"What are you suggesting Anko?"

"I never suggested anything – I was just throwing a possible answer out there."

"Hm. I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Come with me."

-----

**A/N:** The game continues. Just where (or to what) will it lead?

Next up: Anko and Kakashi run through the night, wobbling a bit from the sake, trying to find a place where neither of them will "fall down." See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi again. The game continues, but heats up a bit. No warnings yet, but it's coming. Enjoy!

-----

I was in trouble, and I knew it.

We both threw down some money and Kakashi pulled me out into the night air. He pulled me by the hand as we ran through the night together, a little wobbly at times. We didn't go far, just to one of the observation towers the guards used during times of war. We went up several flights of stairs. Then we came to an opening with a big square slab in the center. There was a canopy over some of it, and it was up high enough to be away from most windows. He said, "Have a seat." I sat on the slab – it was slightly cool. He sat down next to me and laid straight back and put his hands behind his head.

"Ah, now this is nice. The stars are out Anko. Want to look at them with me? I promise you won't fall down if you do."

"Sure." I stretched out next to him and put my hands behind my head just like he did. The stars were bright pinpricks across the sky. It really was beautiful. We were quiet for a while, as I relaxed even more. Then when I felt myself slipping off to sleep, I felt him move next to me. He got up on his elbow and looked at me. I turned my head and watched him. Then he reached out and put his finger on my nose, and ran it down over my lips, chin, and neck and toward my fishnet. I just looked at him at first, and then I said,

"Kakashi."

"Yeah?"

"Take off your mask."

"Why?"

"So you can do what I want you to do."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What you want to do."

"Alright then. You sure?"

"You?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Yeah." I watched him as he put his finger on his nose and pulled down the mask until it was below his chin. Then he leaned over me, letting me look at him, allowing me to see that protected, private face of his. I finally had to tell him, "Wow, you're really hot without the mask."

"Does that mean I'm not hot with it?"

"Let's just focus on right now, ok?"

"Ok."

I had another question for him before things got out of hand, "So what's with the book you're reading all the time?"

"Make Out Paradise?"

"So that's it? Is it good?"

"Oh yeah."

"What's it about, as if I really need to ask?"

"I could let you borrow it if you like? I've read it fourteen times."

"Or you could tell me about it."

"I've got a better idea."

"What?"

"I could show you what it's about."

"Huh?"

"Anko, you talk too much." Then he leaned in and kissed me, putting his left arm over me, pinning me to the slab. He stopped right away, backed up a few inches and looked at me.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked him.

"I wasn't sure if I should continue."

I ran my hands up his chest to his shoulders, and then when I wrapped them around the back of his neck I said, "You can."

"Good." It got a little heated after that. I'd never expected to come home from a mission one minute and be making out with Konoha's genius Jonin the next. The thought had never crossed my mind before. Most people wanted little to do with me, since I was once in league with "him." But that was a long time ago.

I felt Kakashi's hand down my side. I think he liked the feel of my fish net. He kissed my neck – it had to be sweaty, but I liked it, and he didn't seem to mind, so I didn't stop him. He started to lean into me, putting more of his weight on me. I broke from our kissing and said, "Kakashi! Are you sure we should be doing this here? What if people see?"

He straightened up a bit, looked around and said, "Wait a minute, I'll check." He pulled up his forehead protector and had a look around with his sharingan. "Nope, everybody's out or sleeping. Nobody's going to know anything as long as you can keep quiet."

"Me keep quiet? So what do you plan on doing to me?"

"Whatever you'll let me."

"Oh really? What makes you think I'll let you do anything?"

"You're here with me, right? You could have left."

"True. So what do we do now?"

"I have some ideas. Let's see what happens."

-----

**A/N:** So the challenge is out there. Can Anko keep quiet and what does Kakashi have in mind? The next chapter reveals all, in so many ways. . .

Next up: Sudden noises startle both ninja, but will it be enough to stop them from crossing the lines that define their friendship? See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! I hope you're enjoying this little cat and mouse game. This is it, last chapter. And I must WARN you, it's rather naughty. Plus, there's a bit of language too. NO YOUNG READERS PLEASE! For those of you who prefer not to read lemons, I totally respect that, but this has one, so you've been warned. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----

That's when we heard it – something was moving below us. We both bolted up to investigate. Silence. We both slipped instinctively into ninja mode and soundlessly moved to the edge of the wall and looked down. Someone was putting out their garbage. Nothing to worry about. Kakashi looked at me and motioned back to the slab. I nodded. He held out his hand, I took it and he pulled me back there.

I didn't feel like lying down anymore. I didn't think I'd fall over anymore with all the adrenalin pumping through my body, so I just kind of leaned against the slab. Kakashi walked up to me and pressed himself against the front of me, making me lean back further and put my arms behind me, my hands on the slab. As he leaned me back, he put his hands over mine, holding them to the slab, and he kissed my neck and chest. I was powerless to move, completely dominated, and at that moment, I didn't mind at all.

Then he removed his hands and I felt them on the sides of my skirt. He was attempting to pull up my skirt!

"Kakashi!" Heavy breathing, mine. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing. I'm doing nothing. But I'd like to be doing,"

"Don't say it!"

"Ok, I won't. You want me to stop?" He stopped working on my skirt momentarily, but continued to kiss my neck.

I hesitated, "No?"

"You sure?" He looked at me.

I thought for a second, and then nodded. "Yeah. Go." He started pulling my skirt up again, while kissing me and my neck.

Then he said, "Just one problem."

"What?" Breathlessly.

"Underwear – yours. It's in the way. Could you,"

"Rip em off."

"Really? I've always wanted to do that to a woman, but have never,"

"Rip. Them. Off. Me."

"Alright, here goes." He reached his hand under my bunched up skirt, and found the top front waistband of my underwear. He slipped his fingers inside, slightly brushing my pubis, grabbed a handful of underwear and tore them straight down. Both sides ripped and the whole thing came away in his hand. He said, "That was awesome."

I had to agree, "Yes it was."

He dropped my shredded underwear and moved up against me. This was really happening. We got a little crazy then and our kissing got frenzied. He wrapped his right arm around my lower back, picked me up a bit, and scooted me closer to the edge of the slab. More kissing. Then he fumbled with himself a bit, wrapped his arm around me, pulled one of my legs up and wrapped it around his waist. He kissed my neck and before I knew what was fully going on, we were fucking on the slab. He didn't waste any time. He kept kissing me, I kissed him back. He humped me, I humped him back. I strained to hold on to him. He finally let me lay back, and I pulled my legs up and put them against and over his shoulders. He fucked me right there on the slab, and I did my best to keep quiet. It didn't take too long; we were in quite an agitated state. Exhausted and sweaty to begin with, my orgasm almost made me pass out. Kakashi's followed quickly after mine. He fell forward onto me and lay there gasping. He said, "I'm so wasted. Holy crap Anko, what did we just get up to?"

I said, trying to catch my breath, "I think you know very well what we got up to. My only question is, are things going to be weird between us now?"

"No. You can give me a backrub any time and I'll rub your feet whenever you want me to. But I will tell you this,"

"What?"

"You're one hot ninja."

"So are you. Now put your mask back on before someone sees you." We both got up and started reassembling ourselves. He reached down and picked up my underwear. I said, "I guess I won't need those anymore."

"Would it weird you out completely if I asked if I could keep them?"

"As a souvenir?"

"As a hot memory of the girl who let me rip off her underwear."

"You can keep them as long as you launder them and keep them to yourself."

"Do I have to? I can't show them off?"

"No."

"Alright then." He put them in his pants pocket.

I asked him, "Walk me home?"

"Considering we live in the same building, sure. But I'd walk you home if you lived on the opposite side of town."

"Well aren't you sweet? Come on." He offered his arm, I took it and we walked back to the building like old friends. I noticed he kept a firm grip on my underwear in his pocket with his other hand. We went inside and there was very little activity going on. So he walked me to my apartment and said, "Thanks for tonight. I think I can sleep now."

"Me too. Things aren't going to be weird right? We're still like old friends?"

He said, "Yep. We're good. Still old friends,"

"Yes?"

"With benefits." He quickly pulled down his mask, kissed me firmly on the mouth, replaced his mask and said goodnight.

I watched him go, then walked into my apartment and flopped face down on my bed. I happily drifted off into the dreamless sleep of the completely satisfied.

-----

**A/N:** Whew! So there you have it. I've gotten quite a good response to this story, so I guess you guys like the whole Anko/Kakashi pairing. I may have to do another one. . .

You can check my profile to see what I'm posting next. Thanks for the reviews you guys! Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon!


End file.
